earlygreekmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Corin Rogers Mythology Project
Ferrara 818 *''Early Greek Myth'', page 302 *Museum Location: Spina, Italy *Museum Name: Museo Nazionale di Spina (Ferrara) *Painted Red-Figure Cup *Accession Number: 818 *Beazley Database: http://www.beazley.ox.ac.uk/record/7C23DD03-0AE3-4428-AC10-BE5BCE4035BC *LIMC: http://www.iconiclimc.ch/visitors/treesearch.php?source=100&term=MID18818&modus=1 *Image not found in Perseus Database Samos: VM E 1 *''Early Greek Myth, page 305 *Museum Location: Samos, Vathy, Greece *Museum Name: Vathy Museum *Ivory bone *Accession Number: E1 *Beazely Database: http://www.beazley.ox.ac.uk/record/D8F51C9D-4430-469F-B2EE-C6078C9767A8 http://www.beazley.ox.ac.uk/record/D8F51C9D-4430-469F-B2EE-C6078C9767A8 *LIMC: http://www.iconiclimc.ch/visitors/treesearch.php?source=100&term=MID9743%2C+SMID9951&modus=1 *Image not found in Perseus Database '''Louvre CA 4523' *''Early Greek Myth'', page 316 *Museum Location: Paris, France *Museum Name: Musee du Louvre''' ' *Cretan Relief Pithos *Accession Number: CA 4523 *Beazely Database: http://www.beazley.ox.ac.uk/record/41078706-FC89-48C4-B9B4-2F1B4AA2 *F2BC *LIMC: http://www.iconiclimc.ch/visitors/treesearch.php?source=100&term=MID11104%2C+SMID11375&modus=1 *Wikipedia: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Pithos_Louvre_CA4523.jpg *Image not found in Perseus Database '''Assessment of Louvre CA 4523 ' This is a 7th-century B.C.E Cretan Relief Pithos. Also known as a relief amphora, this artifact has been restred from several ofther fragments. The neck is slightly offset and is characterized with two vertical band handels with curved roundels at the tops. The color is mostly red clay. The surface is smooth yet unpolished. The patterns on the artifact consists of zones in squares, with vertical strips and wavy bands of clay. Some areas on the neck are slightly blackened. The main depiction on the relief is of a man (Bellerophon) falling from a winged horse (Pegasus). Another description states the situation as the winged horse trampling Bellerophon. However, the more widely-accepted interpretation falls under that of the first one. The relief posses a great amount of detail- the markings define a muscled body of the pegasus, as well as the patterns of the feather on the wings and neck. The ears, eyes, and an open beak with its tongue are clearly visible. The whole scene is depicted from the mythological story with which it coincides. In the story, Bellerophon- seeking immortality- attempts to fly up to Mt. Olympus on the Pegasus and sit with the gods. Unfortunately, as he nears the top, he falls to his death. Different interpretations state one of three situations occuring: 1. He looks down and becomes so fearful that he falls to his death 2. The gods become so offended that he views himself on the same level that they smite him down 3. Pegasus shakes him off of his back and he falls to his death. I believe this is a valuable artifact because it is one of the only proper representations of the myth of Bellerophon's Death in the form of a relief or vase. It is unusal to see such a great amount of detail preserved in such an old artifact (one that predates most others). Works Referenced: [http://www.bibme.org/ Gantz, Timothy. "Perseus and Bellerophontes." In Early Greek myth. Baltimore Johns Hopkins Univ. Press, 1996. 313-316. "BELLEROPHON : Hero ; Greek mythology ; pictures : BELLEROPHONTES." BELLEROPHON : Hero ; Greek mythology ; pictures : BELLEROPHONTES. http://www.theoi.com/Heros/Bellerophontes.html PEGASUS : Immortal winged horse of Bellerophon ; Greek mythology ; pictures ; constellation : PEGASOS." PEGASUS : Immortal winged horse of Bellerophon ; Greek mythology ; pictures ; constellation : PEGASOS. http://www.theoi.com/Ther/HipposPegasos.html